


The Question

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Cute, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Winter Soldier - Freeform, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You love Bucky. You love him more than anything in the world.Which is why you are incredibly concerned about him when he shuts down out of nervousness. You like to call it 'Blank Mode'.When you are finally able to get it out of him as to why it's happening, the answer ends up being something completely unexpected.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy cuteness.

Bucky was acting strange this past couple of weeks.   
Strange.   
That was the biggest understatement. You had no idea what had come over him recently.   
You would be in the middle of a conversation with him, and then he’d just start staring into space. You could tell that he was doing it out of nervousness because when he did it he’d be tapping with his index finger on any surface around at lightning speed. On top of that, his jaw would clench as though he wanted to break his teeth.   
This once again was one of those times.   
You were sitting on the couch, and had just finished one of your favorite movies. It was one of those movies that you could watch over and over again with your head on his chest. When the movie ended, you let yourself have a moment to take a deep breath as the credits began to roll. And then, you felt that tapping on your back.   
You looked up at him, and he had that same damn expression in his eyes.   
In the 8 months, you had been together, you had never seen this happen before. He reassured you that it wasn’t his mind beginning to short circuit, and that he was in no way reverting back into…him. So you at least had that piece of mind.   
But not even Steve knew what was going on. He told you that much while it was happening right in front of him. Bucky didn’t even notice what you and Steve were talking about even though you were standing right in front of him.   
“Bucky,” you said, turning over so that you were straddling his waist.  
You put your face not even two cm right in front of his and started to lightly tap on his cheek with your hand as though they were mini slaps to snap him out of it.  
“Is the movie over?” he jolted.   
“Bucky, I’m getting worried about you,” you stated.   
He didn’t respond with words, but reached up and kissed you deeply.   
You knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract you from the problem with his touch (which often lead to sex), but you were not falling for it this time.   
“Uh, no,” you protested.   
“I’m not falling for that one again. Because as soon as we’re finished you go into ‘blank mode’ again!”  
That’s what you officially called it now. ‘Blank mode’.  
Bucky acted like it was funny when you expressed how annoyed you were with it. But what he didn’t understand was that you were genuinely concerned. You were annoyed because he was denying to you and/or to himself what the problem really was.   
Was he going through something? Was he going through a deep state of depression? Anxiety? Something else? Was he falling out of love with you?   
That last thought would come up sporadically, but there were enough moments to quiet those thoughts down. Moments like right now where he wrapped his around you and pulled you close on top of him to kiss you on the top of your head.   
Damn, he really did know how to make you feel better…Even if it was temporary.   
“Ugghhhh,” you groaned dramatically, rolling off of him in turn softly making your way down to the carpeted floor.   
“I have work to do for the next couple of hours.”  
“Okay, fine,” he sighed.   
“But we’re still going to Marty’s tonight, right?”   
“Uhh, if I ever say no, take me to the hospital. I’m probably be dying, and in need of immediate medical attention,” you joked, still lying flat on your back.  
He snorted and got up to pull you off of the floor. You protested by letting your body stay limp like a ragdoll.   
“Just because I call you ‘doll’ doesn’t mean you get to act like one right now,” he chuckled.   
“Okayyyyy,” you answered like a child and made your way to your office.   
3 hours later  
“Remember when you fell off of this bridge to prove a point that you could stand on the railing?” Bucky teased.   
“Yeah,” you replied begrudgingly.   
He always found some way to bring it up when you came across it together.   
You remembered that day clearly. It was, in fact, your first date, and you did what you did to impress him. Unfortunately, you underestimated how much those two cocktails you had during dinner had actually affected you.   
“And then you jumped in to fish me out and insisted on taking me to the hospital despite the fact that I told you again and again that I was fine.”   
He really did do that. And you both walked into the hospital soaking wet. But before you convinced him to go home (which was five minutes away from the hospital) to get changed, he kissed you.   
Your kiss together.   
He looked down stared at you unamused.  
“Hmm…That sounds a little familiar doesn’t it?”  
You rolled your eyes.   
“Watch it, Barnes. I could just give you horse tranquilizers you in your sleep and drag you to a doctor myself. Well…Have Steve drag you to the doctor.”  
You pointed to your not so muscular arm.   
He stopped when you reached the middle of the charming little wooden bridge. A few feet away from where the actual scene of the crime had actually happened.   
“You’re not here to throw me off as revenge are you?” you joked.   
But when you noticed that he didn’t laugh, you looked up and saw the beginnings of that dreaded ‘blank mode’. That look always started with nervousness. With your hand in his, you could feel his palms begin to sweat a little bit, and the tapping begins to start.   
But this time, he snapped out of it.   
He snapped out of it and stood in front of you, not letting go of your hand. In fact, he held on to it a little bit tighter.   
“Y/N,” he said.   
“I know I’ve been a little weird this past while.”  
You shrugged. At least he was fully admitting it.   
“But it’s not…It’s not what you think…I mean—”   
You found yourself begin to grow nervous, pure anxiety beginning to take over.  
“No, no, no, Y/N, I don’t want you to think—”   
What the hell was it?  
“I just…I haven’t been able to figure out how to—”   
He was breaking up with you. He was really breaking up with you right there on that bridge.   
And then he did something unexpected.   
He knelt down on one knee and pulled something out of his jacket pocket.   
With the object still enclosed in his hand, he said,  
“Y/N…I’ve been extremely nervous about trying to figure out how and when I would ask you to—”   
He opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring you had ever seen, with a sapphire diamond in the middle.  
You stared at it open-mouthed, and wide-eyed unable to even fathom the idea of forming words.   
“Y/N, will you marry me?”   
“Holy shit,” was what came out of your mouth.   
How romantic.   
“I mean…I mean…Bucky I—”   
He looked confused, and you suddenly burst into tears.  
“Yes!” you sobbed.  
“Of course I’ll marry you.”   
Instead of waiting for him to place the ring on your finger, you pulled him up and kissed him with everything you had. You loved him so much. You loved him so, so much.   
After he pulled away, he softly took hold of your left hand and placed it on the designated finger.   
After that, you practically yanked him closer to you and kissed him again.   
You didn’t even realize that a small crowd had formed around you that had just witnessed the moment shared between you until they started clapping. You looked around and smiled so wide you felt your cheeks could burst.   
…  
That night, you laid in his arms unable to sleep. You were still in shock as to what had happened. But pleasantly in shock.   
Bucky was asleep. You could feel his steady breaths against the back of your neck as you stared at the glimmer of your ring that glowed as it caught the moonlight.   
Out of all of the things you thought that his nervousness could be, a proposal was not what you had expected.   
Who knew?


End file.
